This study will continue the examination of group B streptococcal isolates for extracellular neuraminidase production and the relationship of the enzyme to human neonatal disease. In addition to examining additional isolates from human sources, we will also examine bovine strains for enzyme levels to determine if the enzyme is associated only with human disease. Since serotype III strains can be divided into either high producers or non-producers of the enzyme, an examination of non-producing strains will be undertaken to determine if there is cell-associated enzyme in these strains which is not readily excreted or if other factors, such as high extracellular protease levels, are responsible for undetectable levels of the enzyme. The role of neuraminidase will also be examined in relation to release of type III antigen by group B streptococci. Preliminary results indicate that high neuraminidase-producing strains also release significantly higher levels of type III antigen suggesting a possible anabolic role for the enzyme. The protection-inducing type III antigen has been shown to be released into the growth medium at much higher levels than can be recovered from the cell surface. We will also examine the physiological factors mediating the release of the type III antigen.